Haki
Haki (覇気) is a form of spirit energy of sorts that a only few characters use. However, the fact that it's common with the Kuja to have this power suggests it theoretically could be used by anyone who learn it. Although, there are special types of Haki that only a certain group of "chosen ones" can use''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. About It was originally seen in the first chapter when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast in an attempt to save a young Luffy from the wrath of the Sea King.One Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks.. The term "haki" was first coined and used when Shanks confronted Whitebeard on his ship, but it is only during the Sabaody Archipelago arc''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 503 - Silvers Rayleigh knocks out a large group of people in the Human Auction House.One Piece Manga Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. that the concept became more clear. Haki can be used to suppress the power of the devil fruit such as in the case of Luffy feeling pain when attacked by Sandersonia and Marigold. Another example is when Silvers Rayleigh used his sword to make contact with Admiral Kizaru, whose devil fruit power is a Logia type (which usually means that no physical attack can touch him). Usage When first seen, it was used to invoke fear into Lord of the Coast, causing it to flee in terror''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks.. Although, Haki can be used for both offense and defense in combat. Emitting it directly to someone can destabilize an opponent''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold.. It can also be used in physical attacks''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. or with weapons''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons.. The noted most powerful usage seen so far is the ability to knock out someone else or a large group''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 434 - Shanks knock out various members of the Whitebeard Pirates. (although a person can resist it), predict someone's action''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. or neutralize a Devil Fruit power.One Piece Manga Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold.. Levels *'Haoushoku（覇王色）:' Also known as the "King's Disposition". This is the Haki level achieved by a chosen few (one in a million). A person with this level of Haki was powerful enough to take out many of the Kuja warriors who are already accustomed to regular Haki. So far, the only two identified with this level of Haki are Luffy (who recently only began showing signs of this power and doesn't even know about it) and Boa Hancock. Known Users So far the characters whom have clearly shown the use of Haki being Red Haired ShanksOne Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flee from Shanks., Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga Chapter 495 - Luffy knocks out Motobaro., Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga Chapter 503 - Silvers Rayleight knock up a large group of people in the Human Auction House. and the KujaOne Piece Manga Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons.. Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", and "aspiration" to name a few. Though Haoushoku is translatable to "King", it refers to a "warring King", one who rules by power and conquest. The script translator Stephen uses "Overlord" as its translation. Trivia *Haki apparently is similar in principle to Ki in Dragonball Z, Reiatsu in Bleach, Chakra in Naruto and other types of energy that are in other Anime and Manga series. *The ability to "read" an opponent's attack''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold is similar to Mantra as well its general description. Since the Sky Island is very isolated, it is unknown if Mantra is the same type of power. However, it may possibly be a branch ability brought into the Sky Islands by those from the blue sea as Mantra seems to be involuntary. References External Links *Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from *Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope *Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope *Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle Category:Abilities